Frozen Oceans
by Hikari Ice Angel
Summary: What if Harry had been taken in by his godfather, Sirius, and not attended Hogwarts, but Durmstrang instead? What if he had met Draco at Madam Malkins before his first year, but instead of becoming enemies they became friends? AU, HP/DM, M for caution
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Oceans

By: Hikari Ice Angel

Summary: What if Harry had been taken in by his godfather, Sirius, and had not attended Hogwarts, but Durmstrang instead? What if he had met Draco at Madam Malkins before his first year, but instead of becoming enemies they became friends? Non-Canon, HP/DM, Slash, Dark!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, AU, Manipulative!Dumbles, Ron bashing, Fatherly!Voldie, And a Snape is Harry's Father fic.

A/N: So, **I need a beta that can light a fire under my lazy arse**, and bites my head off whenever I become too lazy and starts slacking on my writing. Any takers? My friend, Shadewarrior seems to have taken up the job for now, since I tried to get her opinion on what I had written so far for this story. She went as far to chew me out when I had stopped writing and to have a certain amount written when I next talked to her under the penalty of "death" if I had not complied with her standards. Good job! That's the exact thing I needed! She kind of lorded it over me for a while, and was my dictator. I only say this with pure joy, and thanks. This is actually my first Drarry. I'm kind of excited about it. I would like to note that most of my chapters won't be as long as this one. This one had a lot of background stuff to put into it, so I made sure to include it. As the story progresses, I will be adding more. I hope you like what I have so far. Please review with your opinions and criticisms. I will have notes on the spell meanings at the bottom for some of the stuff I had inserted in. If you're curious about some of the stuff, please read them. Might I also note that Sylzaira will have a very active role in this story since she is Harry's familiar. I have already started on the next chapter, but I still want all of your opinions for if I should continue the story. Other than that, please review! I'd like to hear your opinion on what I have written so far! Happy Reading!

XXX

~Hikari Ice Angel

P.S. I just relized I hinted that Severus knew Harry was a parslemouth when it said nothing about that in Remus' letter. I'm sorry for the confusion. I just fixed it for those who read it will understand. I should have the next chapter finished soon. Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I wish to claim ownership over it. This is a work of fiction, and all for fun. I do not make any money off of this.

"Talking."

'_Thoughts.'_

/_Parsletongue._/

(linebreak) = A changing in the scene or character point of view

Chapter One:

Killing Curses and Manipulative Old Fools

* * *

On October 31st, 1981, screams cut through the night like a knife in the town of Godric's Hollow, a scar was received, and a dark wizard, the dark Lord Voldemort, fell from power. The receiver of the scar was just an infant; a one-year old baby by the name of Harry Potter. He knew not what the world had planned for him, nor did he care for things like power, or anything like that. He just knew he was special as for his mummy and his daddy could both do magic. He was no ordinary child, even by normal wizarding standards, for he was destined to one day lead the world into the light and out of darkness; the final downfall of the dark lord.

Albus Dumbledore and the members of the Order of the Phoenix arrived shortly after the attack on the Potter family. When they arrived, the cottage itself was falling into disrepair; the roof was caving in and looked ready to collapse any minute. Cautiously, they began their search for any survivors through the debris. First, they found James Potter in front of the staircase that lead to the upper level of the cottage; on the floor still holding his wand in his wand hand in the same position he was in when he defended his family at the beginning of the attack. Next, Lily Potter was found in front of her child's crib where she had sacrificed her life to save his. Lastly, they found Harry; upset and crying, because he didn't understand what had happened.

The old, wizened man looked down at the fussing child, "Harry," Dumbledore said, "You're a very lucky child," then he picked him up and calmed him to sleep.

The rest of the members of the Order stood behind him looking at the wreckage that was once Lily and James Potter's home; many with horrified expressions on their face from the catastrophe that had happened, but mourning for the loss of their friends, Lily and James that were now gone. "Albus," McGonagall asked, "Where will he go?"

"To Little Whinging, Surrey, of course," Dumbledore replied flippantly.

"To those muggles? I've watched those people for days, Albus! They're the most vilest-living muggles on earth! How do you think they would be better suited for that boy? If he grows up in a home like that, he won't grow up knowing magic, or what he's capable of!" the anger came off of the stern-looking professor in waves, "I don't even think they are suited to take care of their _own _child, Albus!" she seethed.

"That's why he _must_ go there, Minerva!" Dumbledore bellowed with a hard glare at his Deputy Headmistress and old friend.

"But Albus! Lily stated specifically in her will that if anything ever happened to her and James that they wanted Harry to _never _go there!" she argued.

"No buts, Minerva. It's for his own good."

"Albus! You know what Lily said! She would be rolling over in her grave if she knew you did this!" exclaimed Minerva with a stern gaze.

"It doesn't matter! She's dead! All that matters is the boys safety!"

"What safety, Albus! You already know that Petunia Dursley despises magic and her sister and anything involved with it! Why would she even take in her own nephew if she hated everything that he's involved with! Thing if that, Albus!" Minerva McGonagall tried to reason with him.

"I'm sorry, Minerva. It's just something I have to do," then Dumbledore picked little Harry up and looked at the professor dismissively, "Good day to you," he said curtly, and walked away with Harry in his arms.

Dumbledore met Sirius Black at the cottage gate. Sirius glared at the old man, but had the saddest of faces for the loss of his friends, "You're going to send him to Lily's sister's as I would have expected," he said with no question of doubt in his mind.

"Why are you so concerned with it if you already know that's what my decision already is?" he asked Sirius with his usual twinkle in his eyes, and a slight glare was aimed at Sirius.

"He's my Godchild! Why _wouldn't_ I be concerned!" Sirius stated harshly, while glaring at the old man.

Dumbledore look at Sirius dismissively like Minerva, and walked past him, but stopped by his side and looked sideways at him, "Don't try to go and get him, if you know what's good for you," he threatened Sirius, then walked away.

Sirius watched as Dumbledore walked away with his Godson. After he killed Pettigrew, he would get Harry back. He heard a _crack! _resonate through the air and Dumbledore was gone. Sirius stared at the spot Dumbledore had been, and then walked inside

* * *

Dumbledore appeared in the middle of a quiet, suburban street in a muggle neighbourhood in Little Whinging, Surrey. Using his deluminator, a little invention of his, he clicked off the lamppost lights, and watched the light disappear into his deluminator, then he made his way to the front door of 4 Privet Drive. Finally at the door step, Dumbledore set little baby Harry down, and tucked in a note to his relatives into a portion of Harry's baby blanket while the other half of the note stuck out.

Dumbledore looked at Harry,and watch him with an unexplained emotion showing in his eyes. He watched the baby, and saw the glimmer of light bounce off his forehead; the lightning bolt-shaped scar shining and glowing in the moonlight. '_That boy...he's special. Only a year old and he has already defeated Tom. He must be implemented into my plans; he will live here, so that when he comes to Hogwarts I will be able to form him into the perfect weapon. It's all...perhaps for the greater good that he resides with this filth,but what happens from here?_' Dumbledore pondered, '_We can only wait,_' then he swiftly turned around, and disapparated from Surrey, but not before clicking the lamppost lights back on with his deluminator.

During the night, the nocturnal animals protected baby Harry from any possible harm that could come to him. Out of the bushes close by, a snake slithered by, and instantly took a liking to young Harry, and made a vow to stay by him and protect him from any danger. Curling herself protectively around him, she felt that she had a duty to protect this young child and keep him safe. Baby Harry woke with a start, and began to cry out into the dark night from a nightmare that plagued his sleep. The snake as if to sing him a lullaby to lull him to sleep, hissed in a melodic manner to the child, and hissed of a nest to keep snakelings safe from harm while Ophiuchus, the snake-handler, watched over them. Slowly, the lullaby quieted Harry's cries, and lulled him to sleep. After he had quieted down, she coiled herself around him protectively; ready to strike at any predator who threatened the sleeping baby, and remained that way throughout the who entire night.

* * *

The next morning, baby Harry was awoken with the reverberating scream of his terrified aunt. When she had gone outside to fetch the morning paper for her rather large, whale-like husband, she was met with the threatening hisses of the mother snake. She saw the she-snake hissing and protecting the child, and was terrified at the abnormality of what was on her front porch; the idea of something like a snake protecting a baby was a horrifying prospect to her. The thing wasn't even human! So why would it have such a protective instinct to protect a small infant. The snake glared at her, hiss, and coiled into an s-shape ready to strike if needed be while still protectively coiled around baby Harry.

Petunia Dursley rushed into the house and grabbed a broom from the cupboard close-by, so she could try to swat the snake away and off of her front porch. By the time she got back, another had appeared to protect the baby. She shrieked in frustration at the revelation of _yet another_ creature that had come to protect the little tyke. After shrieking in frustration, she screamed at the animals, "Fine! I didn't want the child anyway! You can have him!" then she slammed the front door on the animals and the baby; leaving him outside in the cold November air.

Another voice bellowed inside the house, "Petunia! What's all this racket for?" Vernon Dursley boomed to his wife.

Then for what seemed like the third time that morning, the door opened again, but this time it was opened by Vernon Dursley, so he could see what all the commotion was about. He saw the black, scruffy dog on the porch looking up and picking up a baby by its blanket that was about to run off. Vernon glared at the animal with his small, beady eyes, and a purpling face; again he asked a question, "Petunia, what the bloody _hell_ is going on out here?" as he glared at the scruffy dog that was about to leave.

Before they could do anything about it, the animal had grabbed Harry and high-tailed out of there as if his life depended on it. The she-snake still was coiled around little Harry's body, redistributed her weight, and coiled around the dog's neck. It was the only thing that kept Harry in place as Harry now was on the dog's back thanks to the shifting of the she-snake, so the young child would not suffer falling and getting hurt.

By nightfall, they reached a part of muggle London, and were currently on a street named Grimmauld Place. By that time, the black dog had transformed into none other than Sirius Black. Taking out his wand, Sirius revealed number twelve from its hiding spot in between numbers eleven and thirteen, "Don't worry, I won't hurt him," he reassured the she-snake, then she uncoiled from her striking position and relaxed around Sirius.

Sirius picked up the baby, and walked through the door into the front entranceway, then closed it, "I never thought I'd ever return to this place," he said speaking into the quiet foyer of the house.

Then the curtains to his late mother's portrait opened with a bang, "BLOODTRAITERS! FILTH OF MY BLOOD! HOW DARE YOU ENTER THIS HOUSE AFTER RUNNING AWAY!" his mother's portrait shrieked.

"Blasted portrait!" Sirius cursed after silencing it and closing the curtains, "I've gotta find a way to get rid of that thing!" then he carted his fingers stressfully through his black hair.

All of a sudden, Harry began to cry for what seemed like the third time that day; waking from another nightmare, "Mummy!" he cried, "Where you gone, Mummy?" Harry cried in distress from the couch in the sitting room.

Sirius walked over to Harry to the couch. The snake that was still wrapped around Harry was trying to hiss a lullaby to Harry to get him back to sleep, but it didn't seem to be working this time. Sirius looked at the she-snake, and then gently scooped Harry up into his arms, and held him until it slowly soothed him and calmed him down. He looked at Sirius with sad, scared, confused eyes, "Siri, I want Mummy," he cried, "Where Mummy and Daddy at!" an expression of misunderstanding was on his face; too young to know the horrifying truth of what had happened the night before.

"I'm sorry, pup. A bad man took your mummy and daddy away," he mournfully explained to his godson.

Harry began to cry even more at the revelation of his mother and father being taken from him; his repeating nightmare had been true even though he wished it weren't. Sirius tried to comfort, and calm the small infant down. Worn out from crying, not long after Harry succumbed to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Remus Lupin arrived at Grimmauld Place. He went up to the front door, knocked, and waited for Sirius to answer. Once Sirius answered the door, the werewolf took in very single aspect of his old friend's appearance. The night must have been rough for Sirius. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was dishevelled, his body movements lack their usual cocky, teasing demeanour, and his clothes were wrinkled and in disarray. Throughout the night, Harry had been waking from nightmares that, unfortunately, plagued his dreams. The way Sirius sluggishly moved revealed how exhausted he felt from a night of very little sleep, "Come in, Remus. Make yourself at home," Sirius said.

"How is he?" Remus enquired, while walking through the door.

"Harry? He's sleeping at the moment. The nightmares were so bad last night that he kept waking up all night, and wouldn't stop crying," then Sirius yawned, "I am so exhausted from it," then Sirius sighed and frowned, worry lines showing up on his young face.

Remus frowned and looked his friend in the eye, "Padfoot, go get some sleep. I'll watch Harry, and make sure he's okay. Then we'll discuss later what I am here for," Remus said pushing his friend to the stairs towards his bedroom, "Heaven knows you need it," then sluggishly, Sirius dragged himself up the stairs, into his room, and with a content sigh settled himself into his bed, then drifted off into a dreamless sleep; for five hours Sirius contently slept in his bed like the living dead; no one could wake him.

Five hours later, Sirius woke, and stretched satisfyingly from finally having a good rest. Then, he got up out of his bed, and walked downstairs to find his best friend, Remus, playing with Harry in the sitting room. Harry was laughing and giggling as he was riding on Remus' back. Then, Harry fell off of Remus' back and onto the floor while still giggling as Remus acted as if he were attacking Harry's belly. Remus blew a raspberry into little Harry's tummy as he wiggled and giggled about on the floor. Sirius smiled as he watched his old friend and Harry interact; Remus was really good with kids. For once, Remus looked the happy; the happiest he had seen him in a long time. His life of solitude really worried Sirius, '_He would be perfect to help me with Harry,'_ he thought as he watched the spectacle, '_Actually, I didn't wake once to Harry's crying,'_ he thought matter-of-factly.

"You both seem like you're having fun," he said walking into the room.

Remus smiled while looking at Sirius, "You finally look well-rested," Remus observed as Harry got up and toddled over to where Sirius was standing.

Sirius picked Harry up, hugged him, and looked at him gently, "Don't worry, Pup. You're forgiven. You never meant to keep me up like that," then he kissed Harry's forehead, and hugged him tightly again.

"Remus, I think it's about time we had a serious discussion. Has Harry already been fed?" Remus nodded, "All right then, let's go to the kitchen so we can talk."

They both walked into the kitchen and saw Kretcher doing something, "When you're finished, Kretcher, bring us some tea," he ordered as he and Remus sat down at the table.

Kretcher fidgeted, and then replied, "Yes, master," and then started mumbling about ungrateful sons of his late mistress.

"We have much to discuss, Remus," Sirius said, then his face contorted into that of worry.

He began to finally looked his own age, maybe even older, because Remus could see age lines showing up on his still youthful face; only stress and worry could cause those. "Dumbledore said you went after Pettigrew. Is it true? Did you really try to kill him?" Remus began to question Sirius ass the questions flew out of his mouth.

"I was going to, but I decided against it," he replied, "I would rather live a free man than have to pay for a consequence of my anger and recklessness," then rubbing his forehead he continued, "I encountered Dumbledore on the way into the cottage to see for myself if Lily and James were, indeed, now dead. It was apparent to me that he believed that it was all 'for the greater good' if Harry were to live with Lily's sister, Petunia. Lily made it clear in her will that she wanted Harry to go anywhere _but_her sister's, because she knew Harry would encounter abuse because of her sister's clear revulsion for all things magical. My conclusion is that Dumbledore is nothing, but a manipulative bastard, just to put it simple," Sirius said before sighing and looking into the cup of tea Kretcher had just brought him.

Remus was appalled by Sirius' revelation, but then he saw the worry etched on his face again, "Sirius, what's the matter?" he asked with the other with concern.

"Remus, I need to keep Harry safe and away from Dumbledore. The mumbling bumblebee doesn't know I took Harry. I _am_ his godfather, so it was my right to take him from that place, and you know I wouldn't endanger him, that I'll keep him safe. We don't know what could have happened if he had stayed living in that house!" Sirius' face looked like it was being torn apart with worry as he carted his fingers through his hair.

Remus sighed and knelt beside his friend, and tried to get him to calm down a bit, "From what place did you take Harry from, Sirius?" he asked looking into the eyes of his friend now in distress.

"Were you not listening? Dumbledore tried to leave Harry on Petunia Dursley's doorstep. We both know the possibilities of what could have happened id Harry had lived there! He could have been neglected, he could have been abused, used as a house elf, or a slave! Even starved or malnourished! They're the worst type of muggles there is! The possibilities are endless with these type of people! Dumbledore didn't even manage to think about Harry when he left him on their doorstep. He only though of his own philosophy, 'for the greater good'! What a load of hogs' wallop! He didn't even think of Harry's sake when he left him on Petunia's doorstep! That old coot is dangerous and I will not have him near Harry! He'll go to Durmstrang when it all comes down to it; the place he's least expected to go!" then all of the panic set in, when Sirius realized he had a small child to take care of. With a sigh he asked his old friend, "Moony, what am I going to do?" as he worriedly ran his fingers through his hair.

All of a sudden, the tension in the air was broken by pearls of happy giggles, laughter, and hisses that sounded like it came from the sitting room Harry was left in. Both Sirius and Remus looked at each other in surprise, got up out of their seats, and walked from the kitchen to the sitting room in haste. Once they both walked into the sitting room, they saw the familiar she-snake wrapped around Harry in a playful-looking manner; they heard parsletongue-like hisses coming from the she-snake. Silky, childish hisses came from Harry's mouth as he spoke to the she-snake. Then, silky, feminine hisses came from the she-snake as she replied back to the child. /_Stop it! That tickles!_/ Harry hissed in parsletongue.

/_I'm sure it does, little serpent child,_/ she silkily hissed as she wound herself around Harry, and nuzzled her head into the crook of Harry's neck in a protective manner.

Sirius watched the amusing display from the threshold of the sitting room. His godson's light-hearted laughter filled the room along with the she-snakes hissy laughter as she tickled the small toddler with the tip of her tail. Remus, on the other hand, looked utterly shocked at the display. He couldn't believe his eyes! A snake was tickling a small child! How is that even possible? Well, with Harry they are beginning to learn that anything is possible, /_We are being watched, little one,_/ the she-snake informed Harry as she laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

/_I know. It's just Siri and Remi. What's you name?_/ he asked her.

/_I don't really have one, little snakeling. Would you like to give me one?_/ she asked curiously.

/_I would, but I don't really know many names..._/ he trailed off, while thinking of a name he could call the she-snake.

Sirius' still stood at the threshold of the door looking upon the scene in amusement, while his friend, Remus still stared on in shock from the interactions he observed going on between the she-snake and Harry. While Sirius wasn't very surprised by the she-snake's actions, he was surprised at how Harry spoke to her and hissed to her. It was still thought of by many that parsletongue was perceived as a rather dark talent; as snakes were considered, by followers of the light, a dark creature. It was known knowledge that Salazar Slytherin was a parslemouth him, and that was the reason behind Slytherin's family crest; his family was known for carrying the trait. They did not now how Harry had acquired the talent, because, for all they knew, neither James, nor Lily had the talent to speak such smooth, silky hisses. '_The day just keeps on getting more and more interesting,_' Sirius thought as he still watched Harry and the snake.

Remus looked to Sirius, and hesitantly asked him, "Did you know he was a parslemouth, Sirius?" before adding, "I don't think Lily or James could speak parsletongue, so how can Harry do it?"

"I kind of just found out the same time that you did," then Sirius paused while thinking of the stuff he knew, "It had to have come from one of them, because from what I know the talent is transferred by blood, and I don't think Harry had a different father, but it's too early on to do a heritage spell on him, because he's too young."

/_Just think of one little snakeling. I think I can live with whatever name you come up with if it is from you_/ she hissed.

Then, Harry seemed to ponder this. He looked to be lost in thought as he thought of a name befitting of the motherly she-snake, /_How about Sylzaira?_/ he asked her.

The snake seemed to nod in approval at the name he had chosen for her. It seemed so fitting for a snake such as herself in her own opinion; its meaning was protector, and that was her understood duty that was given to her by the great lady of the sky, /_That's very befitting of me. Protector; I like it. You are one clever little snakeling,_/ she said, and then she lied her head down onto his shoulder.

Then they looked back at Harry, and watched as he and the she-snake conversed over whatever they really talked about. "It's really interesting how Harry got it. It can't be because of the rebound killing curse could it?" Remus asked as he watched them.

"No, I don't think it could. Parsletongue can only be transferred through blood, and not through something such as a curse. That's the only way. The only way is through inheritance," explained Sirius, "Now who could have given it to him is the question. For all I know, it could have been Lily, and we didn't even know if she actually was a witch and not a muggle-born as she is believed to be," he pondered.

"Do you think Severus could know? He was the one that was closest to Lily," asked Remus.

"He could probably know, but I doubt even he knew," Sirius said, "But we'll ask just in case. He would be one of the people who would be against Harry going to Petunia Dursley's."

"I'll owl him later, and ask him to meet us here, so we can talk about it. If anyone would know it would be Severus," Remus replied, while looking out the window overlooking the back of the property; he moved there during his conversation with Sirius.

"I think it would be best to just do it now, because we _are_ going to be here a while. Might as well get that out-of-the-way to make it one thing less to do, or discuss," Sirius replied while yawning, and stretching, "Plus, I want some time with my restless little pup."

Remus nodded, and walked away from his spot at the window towards the direction of the home's owlery, and out of the sitting room.

* * *

Remus looked at the note he had just written as the ink dried before him on the desk, and proofread it to make sure he didn't leave anything out.

"_Severus,_

_Before you throw this out, I am sorry for whatever had happened to make you come by such a blinding hatred for me. But anyway, this isn't about me. I've owled you to enquire about Lily. Did you know any of her heritage other than the fact that she was said to be a muggle-born? Sirius and I have reasons to believe that she was anything but that. Certain things...have come into the light (pardon my pun) and we think that there was more to her than what meets the eye. Harry, her child, has been displaying very unique gifts in the serpentine nature that he surely couldn't have inherited from his father, James. So, we believe that they had come from Lily, or Harry's father surely mustn't be who he is believed to be. Will you meet us at Grimmauld Place to discuss this with us? Just owl me with a date and time, or come at a time when you deem it most appropriate._

_Awaiting your visit,_

_Remus Lupin_"

After proofreading, Remus was satisfied with what he had written. After the ink had dried, he folded up the letter and slipped it into an envelope, and sealed it with wax, but not before penning the recipient's name on the front of the envelope. Then, he walked with letter in hand to an owl, "Take this to Severus Snape at Spinner's End," he said to the Barn Owl, before the owl took the letter, and flew off and into the gloomy, autumn afternoon sky.

He watched silently as the owl disappeared, then left to rejoin Harry and Sirius in the sitting room on the bottom floor.

* * *

After his hearing with Wizengamot, Severus Snape was not a happy man, because what use, to him, was obtained freedom if he couldn't spend it with the love of his life. She, Lily Potter, was dead, and that one fact didn't seem to suppress or put a stopper on the depression that came off of him in waves varying in intensity. While wallowing in his despair, Severus heard the tapping of a beak on the window pane shake him out of his reverie. Severus glanced over at window, and saw a barn owl perched on his windowsill holding a letter clutched in his claws. Then, Severus walked over to the window, and opened it so the brown could fly in with his post. He looked at the letter as the owl stretch one of its claw out to hand him the letter. He took the letter from the owl, said, "Thank you," and handed the barn owl an owl treat before it took off out the window and flew into the late afternoon sky.

After the owl left, Severus turned the letter over, and saw his name written in such familiar handwriting. Then, he gasped as for he had suddenly realized who had written him. Remus Lupin; he hadn't heard from him since graduating from Hogwarts. It had been three years. Why would he be writing him now? Surely, he must have finally figured out the reason they had stopped speaking to one another in the first case. He hoped that was the case.

With shaking hands, Severus broke the wax seal on the back of the envelope, took out the letter, and brought it towards himself to read what the werewolf had written to him. The words seemed to stand out even more than they usually did as he read through the letter. Then, a look of shock flashed across his face as he read about Black's and Remus' feelings about Lily's unknown heritage. Could she had not had really been a muggle-born, but something else? Surely they had to be kidding him! He didn't have a doubt in his mind that she was a powerful witch with the spells she could do without much help. But surely this must be some sort of theory! But Lily's son could speak parsletongue, Severus didn't have an explanation for this whatsoever; think as he must he couldn't find anything to explain how Harry Potter was a parslemouth.

Severus had first met Lily at a muggle park not very far from Spinner's End quite a number of years ago. He was probably nine when he had met her. He hadn't really meant to go to the muggle park that day. He only had gone there to escape from the disaster that was his home life; being a half-blood has its downfalls. His father had always been rather violent with him and his mother; he was a muggle without an ounce of magic running through his veins. Times had been hard on them; harder than one would expect from someone with a pureblood parent, but his mother had been disowned by the Prince family even though she was their only child; their only heir to continue the family line. But then within all the turmoil and sadness, he found a light to shine through the darkness; Lily Evans, a girl who was all but a wonder to him. She was nine years old, the same age as him, and she could already do magic without the use of the wand, or the help of an adult to teach her how to do the spells. He could still feel the child-like wonder he felt while watching her do spells that he himself could not even do at that age. Was her son as powerful as she was? Was he more powerful than her? He didn't know the answer, but this had him puzzled. Why would they suspect a fault in her son, Harry's personal lineage? He would guess he would have to find out the next morning when he went to see them.

The next morning after breakfast, Severus Snape apparated from Spinner's End to Grimmauld Place to have his unfortunate meeting with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He didn't really feel pleasant with meeting them because of what happened back in his school days, but he wanted answers to his questions about Lily and her son, Harry. He had this horrible feeling of foreboding that everything was more than it seemed to be. Upon arrival, Severus walked through the front gate of the grim, gaunt looking house, and knocked on the front door. Then, he waited for someone to answer the door; be it Black, or Remus.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dining room of 12 Grimmauld Place, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and an infant Harry Potter ate breakfast. As always, it was like dinner and a show while watching Harry eat, and play with his food. Remus was trying to slowly coax him into eating his food, but Harry didn't seem to want to comply and wanted to play more than he wanted to eat. Then, they heard knocking reach their ears from the front foyer of the house; Lady Black's screaming began hysterically not much later. Remus, in thinking that it might be Severus, got up from his post from in front of Harry, "I'll get it. Could you try to coax him into eating his food as compared to playing in it?" he asked before he walked out of the room.

Sirius nodded before Remus left the room, and walked over to Harry's high chair, "All right, Pup. Playtime is over. Time to eat your food for Uncle Siri," he said while smiling, and then picking up the one-year-old's spoon; Harry happily complied.

* * *

Remus walked by the curtains to the portrait in the front foyer, and closed them as he walked past them to the front door. Then, he opened the front door to find Severus standing in front of him in his black, high-collared, long robes. He was as he last remember him, but more different; more melancholy than he last remembered. "Severus," he almost whispered, "Come in. We were just finishing up breakfast."

He nodded, and silently walked past Remus and into the grim-looking house. Then, Remus stopped him before he could walk any further into the house, "Severus, I have a question for you?"

Severus stopped in his tracks and stared into Remus' amber-coloured eyes, "What is it, Lupin?" he asked coldly.

Remus was at a loss for words. He had never heard Severus speak to him in such a cold way before. Severus looked to him with cold, unfeeling eyes that chilled him to bone. He gaped at him with his mouth open and his eyes wide, "S-S-Severus...I...I just wanted to ask what the original reason was for why you stopped speaking to me," he stuttered nervously while looking down at his toes.

Severus Snape regarded him coldly as if he saw right through him like a sheet of glass, and replied, "If you do not remember then you do not need to know the reason for our...altercation," then he went on his merry way past Remus and ventured more into the house.

* * *

After Sirius had finished feeding Harry, with a sudden, powerful flourish Severus Snape walked into the room, and saw a very happy Harry sitting in a high-chair with Sirius in front of him. He inhaled quickly as he saw those same remarkable eyes that Lily had once had. They were the colour of an emerald-green forest and so deep and vivid in colour and brilliance that it took his breath away; he couldn't remember the last time he saw eyes so clear. He was shook out of his reverie by the sound of someone clearing their throat; instantly, without a thought, he regained his composure by clearing his face of any emotion. Severus looked up calmly at Sirius Black who now stood next to Remus Lupin. For what he could see, Remus' face remained blank, but every so often he could see him flinch under his gaze. Sirius looked back at him as his gaze scrutinized every bit of him that was the man, Severus Snape. He studied him intensely, and watched on how he reacted to the simplest things. All he could see was a man who stood calm and collect as he waited for their discussion to proceed. "Snape, I am guessing you received Remus' letter?" Sirius asked while staring him down.

"Yes, I did. What is this preposterous ideal with the both of you imbeciles thinking that Lily had some hidden heritage?" he asked bluntly with a hint of anger glistening in his dark, coal-coloured eyes.

"We were actually wondering if you knew anything about that. A recent development has come up that makes us think otherwise," then Sirius paused while trying to sum up his thoughts into one more organized thought than something that would be pure chaos, "Harry has been displaying a talent that we didn't think either of his parents possessed, and this has given us reasons to believe that there was more to Lily than we first thought. He has been speaking parsletongue," then a look of pure shock crossed Severus' face, "In fact, there's a she-snake that has been relentlessly following him around and nurturing him as if he were one of her own young. We can't seem to get either of them to leave either of their sides. It's becoming somewhat of a nuisance actually, because the she-snake has become rather protective of him."

After that revelation, Severus looked from Sirius to the infant still sitting in the high chair, and sure enough a she-snake was at his side with her beautiful scales shinning in the sunlight of the risen sun. Her scales glimmered with such intensity, but she herself was deadlier than she looked. She was rather young for her species. Many of her kind lived for many more hundreds of years than that of a human being. They usually lived for many centuries and would reach monstrous and massive in size. She was, in fact, most likely descended from Jormungand, the world snake, who was thought of to be so large that it could wrap itself around the whole world, and still bite the end of its own tale; the ouroboros could most possibly symbolize the meaning at best. If she was a world snake, she could be a very powerful ally to Harry in the future, because they were so rare in numbers. They weren't known to produce offspring very often; only once every few centuries, but there was one more interesting fact to add to the equation, because there had already been a world snake borne that century. That would only mean that she symbolized the birth of a very powerful wizard or witch whose magic could make the world crumble many times over at the time of its delivery into the world; the snake born would be that person's familiar, because their magic is what caused that snake to be produced by the world snake as a preventative measure to insure the magic hadn't caused the imminent destruction of the world. Severus was sure Harry was the powerful wizard that had been born with such immense power. It was said that at the time of his birth, mediwizards and mediwitches throughout St. Mungos could feel the suppression of magic upon their bodies. There were also stories coming from all over Britain saying the same thing that they felt as if they were being suppressed by some force. So bad was it that many people had fainted, and awoke the next day with a pounding migraine. From what he had heard, Severus knew that such things like that had happened at the birth of Albus Dumbledore, but not in the same magnitude. There was also another difference between both births, and it their familiar. Albus Dumbledore had a phoenix for a familiar which signified him as a light wizard, because phoenixes were somewhat born in the same manner as a world snake offspring born at the time of the birth of someone powerful in magic. Harry Potter had a world snake as a familiar; this signified him as a dark wizard. Severus had never thought it possible, because Harry was Lily's child. Why was he a dark wizard? It just didn't make much sense to him at all. Then, he sigh and looked to Sirius Black, "Do you have any idea what species that snake is?" he asked him out of curiosity.

Sirius thought for a second, and looked at Sylzaira as he studied her intensively, then he looked back up to Severus, "No, I can't say I do. When I had found Harry on Petunia Dursley's doorstep, she had been wrapped around Harry protecting him. I didn't think anything of it at the time."

Severus looked speechless at the stupidity and incompetence Sirius Black had just displayed; how Gryffindor of him. He spluttered for a second, then spat, "Black, you have no clue what it is?" then Sirius shook his head in negation, then Severus explained, "That _snake_ is a _World Snake_. Have you even heard of it?" to that Sirius shook his head again.

Severus sigh in exasperation, "I'll have you know, a World Snake is a symbol of someone being particularly powerful like a phoenix, but instead of being a light symbol, it is a symbol of the darkness," then both Remus and Sirius' mouths dropped over at the revelation.

Sirius was the first to regain his composure, "So, you are telling me that Harry will be a dark wizard?" then Severus snorted, "Will be? I'm telling you he already _is _a dark wizard. You're a pureblood, Black! Use what you were taught by your family to your advantage! In pureblood teachings it is taught that someone's magical alignment is already chosen for them at birth. So, that would mean that at birth Harry was born a dark wizard over being a light wizard," then Sirius nodded in understanding, and sighed.

"Well, if it's any compensation, I'm glad I listened to my mother when she lectured me and Regulus about curtain things. Though, I still don't believe all the mumbo jumbo about blood purity," he said while rubbed the bridge of his nose in between his eyes.

"I don't believe Potter possessed dark magic. The Potters are a light pureblood family not dark like the Malfoys, Blacks, or LeStranges. So, there must have been something different to cause Harry to have dark magic. The possibilities are that either Harry has a different father than we all believe, or Lily had a hidden heritage that no one really knew about. Proving either of these hypotheses would require the use of an inheritance spell, or potion. Since he is too young for the potion, we will have to settle with it being the spell. Do you trust me enough to do it now on him?" then he waited for an answer from either of the men.

Both Remus and Sirius looked at one another for a second, then Sirius answered, "Yes, we trust you. Neither of us know how to do the inheritance spell, nor can either of us brew the potion. I trust that you wouldn't hurt him in any way, so I would rather you do the spell and get it right than one of us do it and it end up hurting Harry. Yes, I'm very sure about this. You may do it now if you wish," Severus nodded in agreement.

Then, Severus said, "I'll need a piece of parchment, so the spell can transcribe Harry's inheritance onto it, and that will be all. The spell will do the rest," Remus nodded and ran off to fetch a piece of parchment,

Meanwhile, it looked to be that Sirius and Severus had become caught up into a staring competition. They both looked at each other in a heated glare without losing a beat, then Sirius broke contact from Severus' eyes, "Did you know Lily very long? When she still hated James, she always defended you. We never knew the reason why she would do that. James always thought it was because Lily had such a kind heart. She did at that, but she ferocious as a lion when someone angered her. We knew that quite well as for how many times we had seen her chew us out and send warning glares at us," then he sighed sadly.

Severus nodded solemnly, "Yes, I did know her for quite a while before we ever went to Hogwarts. We met in a park not very far from where I lived. I saw her showing her sister, Petunia in a park what different things she could do with her magic. Petunia thought is was cool, but became jealous when Lily received her letter. The next year, she didn't receive one. I'm guess that's about the time Petunia began to hate her sister."

Sirius nodded in understanding, then looked away. A moment later, Remus returned to the kitchen with a sheet of parchment clutched in his hand, went up to Severus, and handed it to him. Severus nodded, and sat the blank parchment down in front of him, "We shall commence," Severus said, then he walked up to baby Harry who sat in his high chair looking onto the proceedings with such a sense of wonder displayed on his face.

Then, Severus knelt down, and looked into Harry's forest green eyes, "I'm going to prick your hand. I promise it won't hurt. Now, relax, because it won't take too long. It will be really quick," Harry nodded and held one of his little hands out for Severus to take a small sample of blood for the spell.

Severus took the small hand and situated it in the palm of his hand, and then placed the tip of his wand in the centre of Harry's small palm, then he whispered softly, "Tolle sanguinem," the blood extracting spell and transported Harry's blood from the tip of his wand to a small vial.

With the potion's vial filled with blood, Severus walked over to where the piece of parchment sat on the table, and poured the uncorked vial of blood onto the parchment. Severus raised his wand, and pointed it at the parchment after the blood settled on the parchment, "Maiores revelare," he said clearly, and like a vampire the parchment sucked all the blood up and inhaled into the parchment.

Not long afterwards, the blood liquidly bleed from within the parchment and formed puddles that soon turned into lazily scrawled words and lazily sketched family tree stretched out across the full expanse of the paper with interconnecting, spidery-webbed lines in a very intricate design. After so long, it stopped and blood settled and dried like ink on the parchment with its deep, crimson red colour. Then, the three men walked up to the parchment, and studied the fruits one simple spell bore. Like how lightning would strike a tree, an expression struck their faces; one of shock and disbelief.

* * *

Spell Notes:

Tolle sanguinem: Means "Take Blood" in Latin; the blood extracting spell

Maiores revelare: Means "Reveal Ancestors" in Latin; my version of the inheritance spell


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Oceans

By: Hikari Ice Angel

Summary: What if Harry had been taken in by his godfather, Sirius, and had not attended Hogwarts, but Durmstrang instead? What if he had met Draco at Madam Malkins before his first year, but instead of becoming enemies they became friends?

Warnings: Non-Canon, HP/DM, Slash, Dark!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, AU, Manipulative!Dumbles, Ron bashing, Fatherly!Voldie, And a Snape is Harry's Father fic.

A/N: **I need a beta.** Will anyone volunteer? I sort of have problems with motivation, but I'm trying to update this fiction to the best of my ability. Anyone wish to beta for me? I'm a beta as well, but I mostly beta read for other authors. I'm useless when trying to do it for myself. I think it would be best someone volunteer instead of me trying to do it.

I do realize that Sylzaira didn't speak very much in this chapter, but that should be fixed with the next coming chapters. By the way, Sylzaira's name is said "Sil-zai(like bonsai)-ra(like the egyptian god)" just so you should know.

I tried to give all of you a long enough chapter to make up for all of the months I had left you with the last chapter. I'm sorry if it's been so long since I last updated. I have been busy trying to get into college. I took my SATs recently, and although my scores were good enough to get into college, my aunt wishes me to retake them to get into a college close-by. I wish to go to college where my boy friend is going to school at, but I have found out that it would be too expensive. At the moment, I am searching around for a job, so I can at least try to relocate; maybe if I lived in that area for a while I will count as in-state, so college won't be as expensive. Well, enough with all of my drama. I hope you enjoy the story.

XXX

~Hikari Ice Angel

Thanks for the reviews: randy13, fifespice, ladypen88, Matt, movaho, Emo Jasper-Hot Edward Please, SJ95, AcadianProud, Mika-Mustang, itachisgurl93, Sakae Doragon, atlanta, KKMayfield

Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership for this work. This is a fan fiction; all rights belong to Scholastics, Bloomsbury, and J. K. Rowling perspectively.

Chapter Two:

Black Manor: Toujours Pur

* * *

What happened last time:

_ Not long afterwards, the blood liquidly bleed from within the parchment and formed puddles that soon turned into lazily scrawled words and lazily sketched family tree stretched out across the full expanse of the paper with interconnecting, spidery-webbed lines in a very intricate design. After so long, it stopped and blood settled and dried like ink on the parchment with its deep, crimson red colour. Then, the three men walked up to the parchment, and studied the fruits one simple spell bore. Like how lightning would strike a tree, an expression struck their faces; one of shock and disbelief._

* * *

The blood-coloured words stood out even more, because of the shocking results lazily scrawled on the parchment. Not a word could be said or voiced about the shock that had taken their breath away, "There has got to be some mistake," Sirius voiced, "The results have got to be wrong; that can't be possible!"

Remus shook his head, "Blood doesn't lie. There is no mistake whatsoever, Sirius" he mumbled airily.

Severus still stood there in shock looking down at the parchment. Scrawled on the paper before them at the bottom of the family tree it said with spidery-web-like lines connecting themselves to Harry, it said:

Harry James Potter

Real Name: Corvinus Alwyn Snape

Paternal Father: Severus Tobias Snape

Maternal Mother: Lily Jean Marie Potter née Evans

Paternal Grandmother: Eileen Helena Snape née Prince

Paternal Grandfather: Tobias Adrian Snape

Maternal Grandmother: Margaret Louise Evans née Ravensdale

Maternal Grandfather: Garrett Nathaniel Evans

Heir to:

Prince

Morningstar

Slytherin

Ravenclaw

La Fey

Finally, Severus shook himself out of his reverie as his still looked at the parchment. Harry was his son! He was his child, and Lily hadn't told him anything about it! Sure, they had been in a relationship, but Severus had thought the pregnancy to not be from him but from James Potter. Nevertheless, Severus knew that Lily hadn't loved James. She repeatedly told him so many times in the past. She had explained that the marriage was just all for show that she truly belonged to Severus not James. Severus believed her, but then he didn't. Lily wasn't married to him; she wasn't his wife, but James Potter's wife. Through the silent room, his words echoed upon the four walls, "She never told me whose child it was when she told me she was pregnant. I guess this all makes sense now," then Severus found it a good time to sit down in a chair to ponder upon the new information.

"Were you and Lily in a relationship?" Sirius asked as he sat himself down in a chair.

Severus looked up at dark, coal-coloured eyes, "Yes. I loved her. We had been dating for some time when she announced to me her pregnancy. Now it all makes sense," he sighed then he continued, "Were you aware that she had not married Potter for the sake of truly marrying him?"

"Yes, I was. After the engagement was announced, in private she told James many times that the marriage was for show, and for your protection. No one suspected a thing. Still, James loved her, but he accepted that she would never be his. She told him many times that after the war they were going to get a divorce. She was very clear about that."

Then, Remus finally sat himself in a chair beside Sirius, "Yes. She was very clear, indeed. But she never told James who she was having a relationship with. In private, I enquired about it, and asked her if it was you she was in a relationship with. She confirmed it to me that it was you, Severus," then he rubbed between his eyes where a headache was now beginning to settle.

Severus sighed and looked at the child still sitting in a high chair with a snake lying on its side in the sun beside him. Black-looking scales reflected back to him in a rainbow spectrum of colours that danced on Sylzaira's scales in the warm patch of sun filtering through the dirty glass of the window. "So, you're my child. Lily never told me about you, but I wish she had. She knew I was an occlumens and that if needed be I could have kept it from the dark lord. You have her eyes; so clear and beautiful like the leaves of a rainforest's trees," he smiled to the child sitting in the high chair who had a look of wonderment being expressed by his features.

"Dumbledore tried to send him to Petunia's, Severus. Dumbledore must have known something for Lily to have kept something like that from you. I knew you both were close back in school, and she wouldn't have kept something like that from you unless someone said it was in your best interest, or that the information was life-threatening to you in any way," explained Remus as he speculated why Lily would keep something like that from Severus.

Severus nodded and looked at Harry again. "_Yes, indeed. Why __**would**__ Lily keep something like __this from me?_" Severus thought to himself.

"Dumbledore offered me a job recently as his new potion master," he absent-mindedly stated to them, "He must be up to something to offer me such a position. I was only his spy during the war, so he would protect Lily; something that he **miserably failed to do**," bitterness and anger filled his voice.

Sirius pondered on the information, "After I had gotten Harry from Petunia's, I had said that I would not let Harry attend Hogwarts, because of the crimes Dumbledore had committed against him. Dumbledore would only want Harry there to use him as some pawn in his game, and he only wanted Harry in a home where the situation in the home could turn abusive, so he could bend Harry to his own will. I think Dumbledore only wants you at Hogwarts, because he would probably think that you didn't know about Harry being your son and so you could think Harry to be an exact copy of James. He probably would want you to be horrible and give him the same sort of negative attention and neglect he received at home if he had stayed there," Severus looked somewhat horrified by that revelation, then Sirius grinned, "Despite popular opinion, I can read between the lines. He practically acts like a Slytherin in a Gryffindor's skin. It's so sick."

Severus nodded, "Then what shall we do? He must not know that I know Harry is my son."

Remus smiled, "Accept the job posting. But go home after your work is done for the day."

"But what if Dumbledore makes a summons of me?" he asked, "I'm going to be more than the potion's master. I will be Slytherin Head of House as well, so I will need to be there if a student needs me."

"Have your floo and portrait redirect them to something like a mirror that you keep with you on hand, to alert you." Sirius replied, "We have something similar to that, but they're two-way mirrors. James, Remus, and I used them during the war to communicate with each other when on missions," Remus caught how Sirius had left out Peter's name; he knew this was Sirius' way of handling Peter's betrayal.

"For once, you have done something to help. For that, I applaud you," Severus said in a voice laced with utter sarcasm; instead if reacting like he usually would, Sirius just shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

"But that still doesn't bring any solutions to the problem at hand. Where am I going to go with Harry? We can't stay at Spinner's End. Dumbledore already knows the location of my family's home and it just would not be safe to live there with the amount of knowledge the old coot possesses."

Both Remus and Sirius seemed to be thinking of this problem very heavily; Severus did have a point there. It would be safe for Harry to go back with him to Spinner's End. Both past and present leads of darkness and light knew of its location, and if they knew Harry was living there they would try to recruit and/or kidnap him and use him for their own means. Frankly, Severus wanted his son (as weird as it was thinking that) to choose his own side for himself when the time came. Then, there was the problem with Harry's name; it just wasn't very fitting for a child like him. A new name was in order, but not only because Severus didn't think it suited Harry, but because it would protect him as well as help hide that he was the boy-who-lived. With a new name, he could go out in public without the fear that people would mob him wherever he went, but Severus would tell him the truth, of course; he didn't want to hide such an event that changed the both of their lives so dynamically. Since the inheritance spell had given his real name, that was already taken care of for them. Severus was bought out of his thoughts when Sirius said, "I think I might have a place, but only if you promise to let me be in his life since he's my godson," Severus rolled his eyes.

"Of course, I was going to let you be in his life! What kind of dunderhead do you take me as? I already know that Lily was the one to choose you as his godfather, because she thought you would do the job well. She gave me specific reasons even though I thought that only a fool would leave you with a puppy to take care of, let alone a child!" with that Sirius gave a Severus the kicked-dog look.

"Come off it, Sirius. That sort of thing doesn't work with Severus," and to that Severus rolled his eyes.

"How about using Black Manor? Sure, it hasn't been used in decades, but it's one of the oldest manors with some of the most protective enchantments besides Malfoy Manor."

"Hm. You're just full of ideas today. Aren't you, Black?" Sirius shrugged and said off-handedly, "It's where I was originally going to take Harry to begin with. I thought it might be safe, since the Black who built it was a bit paranoid. He had blood ruins, and such put into the foundation to protect the family resigning there from any sort of injury."

"It will do, and I'm guessing you will have to key in the three of us into the wards, so we will be able to enter the property," Sirius nodded, "I think I will do that now, and find out what shape the house is in since I don't know if the house elves have been taking care of the house all these years."

"Yes, you do that."

Then, they were interrupted by the sound of hisses coming from where Harry was at with Sylzaira, /_All right, little snakling. I think it's about time for you to have a lay in your little nest,_/ she said after taking her tail and picking Harry up from his high chair and sitting him on the floor.

/_Aww, but Sylzaira! I want to know about the rest of the things they are talking about! Please?_/

/_No. You can hide those yawns all you want, but you are not getting out of your nap,_/ with this Harry pouted, /_And no amount of pouting is going to change that._/

Then, Harry crawled off to where he had been sleeping last with the amusing image of a snake slithering behind him, while bumping her head into him to usher him forward saying, /_Go on. Move it mister!_/

"Was this the said "talent" Harry was displaying? The ability to speak parsletongue?"

"Yes, it was," Sirius replied hesitantly, while he was still in shock from what he had just seen.

"As I had suspected," Severus said sighing, "That child gets more peculiar as time goes by."

"Err...Did I just see that, or was I just dreaming?" Sirius asked Remus.

"No, you weren't dreaming, Padfoot. You _did, _indeed,just witness that as the rest of us did too."

Then Sirius shook his head as a wet dog would not believing his own eyes, "That was just plain weird," he said.

(linebreak)

A few hours later, Sirius returned from his trip to Northern France with a smile lighting up his youthful face. Remus looked up from his book, "How did it go?" he asked him curiously.

"Brilliantly. The manor is still in perfect shape. Even after the passing of my late mother, the house elves has kept the house in impeccable shape. It was kept in its old Gothic splendour my family is well-known for. The house elves even manage to keep everything within the house in perfect shape as well. Not one of the paintings were ruined, or marred by age as anyone would think they would be. Even the books still retained their radiance I once thought them to have in my childhood. For all of this, I applaud their effort."

"Don't tell me the manor is worst than Grimmauld Place."

"I would think in you perceptions of what you would consider "worst" that would be a yes, but it's safe to raise a child. The house elves were instructed earlier on to keep all potentially dangerous and dark artefacts stored where they couldn't effect any family or children resigning in the house, and they've strictly kept to that rule."

"As long as you're sure nothing in that place will hurt anyone..."

"Remus, it will be fine. I made sure the elves kept to the old order. Everyone will be safe and sound."

While holding Harry, a few seconds later Severus walked into the room with a she-snake trailing behind him. "I'm guessing by the smug grin on your face it went well?"

"You could say that. I've also made sure to key everyone into the wards while I was there. I think the house will be more than happy to allow people to live in it again. It's been a very long time since anyone's resigned inside those four wall. I'm surprised the elves even continued to work on the place well the rest of the Blacks lived in England."

Then, Harry looked up at Severus, "Daddy?"

Severus looked down at the cherubic face of his child, "Yes, son. What is it?"

"Why we going to live with Uncle Siri?" he asked curiously.

"Because, Harry, there is a bad man who wants to hurt you. This is our way of protecting you from the bad man and still being able to live in peace without him knowing the location of our home. Do you understand now?" he explained.

Harry nodded his in acknowledgement. Then Severus looked to Sirius, "So, when are we able to see this place? I'd like to know what I should expect, since my son and I will be living there with the two of you."

"Now, if you would like to. While I was there making sure everything was in working order, I keyed the three of you into the wards, so my late ancestor's paranoia should not cause you injury. My late so-many-greats grandfather installed wards that would trap any intruders until they could be dealt with."

Severus nodded. "When you step through the fireplace, the phrase to use is "Black Manor; Toujours Pur" so you can arrive at the right manor, since the Black family have numerous in various countries like most wealthy pureblood families."

Severus stepped up to the grate of the fireplace to with Sylzaira's body wrapped around him and Harry being held in his arms. Then, he grabbed a handful of floo powder. Saying clearly, he said, "Black Manor! Toujours pur!" then his body whooshed out Grimmauld's fireplace in London, and into the fireplace of Black Manor to the Haguenau Forest in Alsace, France.

* * *

When Severus gracefully stepped out of the fireplace, he saw Sirius and Remus waiting for him in the manor's receiving room. Then, he brushed some sort of invisible dust off of his black robes. Sylzaira slithered down his body and onto the floor before his feet, loyally remaining close to her snakeling. "Follow me," Sirius said leading them out of the receiving room and into the hallway.

Black Manor, despite its counterpart Grimmauld Place, was more regal and exquisite in nature. Everything Severus saw reminded him much of Malfoy Manor, but darker and not so dark to the point it was depressing. Everything was so detailed and seemed to possess a darker sort of beauty. The doors they had opened to enter the hall was covered with very intricate carvings of a large tree with its roots going into the earth below and all creatures, dark and light, all decorating the surface of it along with its wood being a honey-like colour, for it was made of oak. "Black, what are these carvings of?" Severus asked while he studied its surface with his fingers moving along every detail etched into the wood.

"The tree is known as Yggdrasil, the world tree. In Norwegian mythology the tree was said to exist between dimensions. It is said that when the end of the cosmos, Ragnarök, occurs a fire giant will catch Yggdrasil on fire, and burn it down to its very roots," Sirius said peering at the extravagantly carved door, "My grandfather believed this, because during his time there was a prophecy given by his sister, Ara Black telling of a child being born that would bring on the final destiny of the gods, or something like that. So far, nothing like that has happened."

Severus looked thoughtful and walked through the ornate doors to tour the rest of the large manor.

* * *

After they had toured the manor, the four of them sat down and took lunch there at the manor. Two of the manors house elves came in hovering the trays laden with all sorts of foods. Severus took some of the prepared food that was meant for Harry. After he fed Harry, he helped himself to some food of his own, trying a wide variety of things since he had neither seen, nor heard of many of them. This was mostly due to the fact that everything being served to them was composed of a variety of French and German cuisine. All in all, Severus could say that he enjoy his lunch since it was quite delicious and a bit of a quiet affair. All that could be heard in the dining room was the sound of dinnerware clanking against the fine china their lunch was served on.

Soon, the bellies of the four men and the small child were full of food, and they retired to the drawing-room to talk about what would need to be done and talk about changes they would have to make in order to protect the small child. After taking a sip from his cup of tea, Sirius spoke, "Dumbledore is definitely up to something," he said, "When I arrived at the wreckage of Lily and James' safe house, Dumbledore confirmed my suspicions and said he was sending Harry off to Petunia's house. You both should know how much Petunia hated Lily and everything she was. She hated everything she didn't consider 'normal' including her sister," then Sirius took another sip of his tea and looked into his cup at his own reflection, "I knew this when I went to Petunia's and picked Harry up from there right under Dumbledore's nose. I arrived at Petunia's the morning after Dumbledore had left Harry there out in the cold on her porch with little to no way to keep himself warm. All Harry was wearing was his pyjamas from the night before and he was wrapped in a thin baby blanket that barely kept the cold from creeping through the blanket. He was out there all night when I had found him there that morning with Sylzaira wrapped around him, trying to protect him and keep out the cold. Of course, Petunia had opened her front door to find a snake and child on her front door step and reacted the way any muggle would react; she shrieked, then closed the door. I snatched Harry with Sylzaira up and ran off before her overly-obese husband could open the door," then he took another sip of his tea.

Remus looked at him, "Dumbledore has said you were going after Peter. Did you?" he asked curiously.

"I did, but I did not murder him. I bound him and turned him in. I went to the aurors and told them the real story, and then gave them a copy of my memory from the night we changed secret keepers as proof that I wasn't lying to them. I already knew that memories could not be faked, since I was an auror as well," Remus caught the 'was' in Sirius' statement, was Sirius about to resign?

"What did you mean by 'was', Sirius?" Remus asked after taking a sip of his tea.

Sirius sighed, "I'm going to resign from the British ministry. It wouldn't make much sense to live here in France and still work in Britain. Besides, if I wanted to I wouldn't really have to work, but of course not doing anything would drive me mad. Most likely, I'll just invest more of my money. Why not grow my fortune?" then he smirked; he always had a talent for making money.

Remus smiled, "Well, at least it will keep you out of trouble. I'm sure if you did anything dangerous little Harry would worry. I'm also sure that won't keep you from playing pranks on others."

Sirius smirked with a look of playfulness playing in his eyes, "Of course, my dear Remus. What sort of person would I be if I didn't play a prank on someone every so often. Merlin! I think someone would believe I've gone mad if I didn't create a ruckus!"

That made Remus laugh, since it was so truthful. Severus only rolled his eyes at the childishness of the two. "Lets hope that sort of attitude isn't contagious," Severus mumbled into his tea, before taking a sip.

Harry look up at his father, he always had thought his two uncles were fun. He thought it has always been funny watching them play pranks on each other. Usually if one played a prank, a prank war ensued, and nothing could be done about it until one of them claimed defeat; It took a lot for such a claim, since both Sirius and James were very proud individuals. Then, Harry giggled. Severus smiled as he looked down at him, "What is it that you are finding so funny, son?" he asked.

"Somet'ing Siri had done," he couldn't quite sound out his "th" sounds yet.

"What is that?" he asked curiously.

Sirius and Remus looked back at him attentively, but Harry got frustrated and didn't know how to describe it. "I dunno how to say it," he said thoughtfully, "What Uncle Remi call it? Pranks? They used to do those on each other all da time."

Remus chuckled, "He must be talking about the prank wars James and Sirius always got in. Lily always thought them to be too juvenile, but that never stopped them from pranking each other back and retaliating. It usually took a while for one of them to throw the flag in. They usually did when Lily got into the middle of it after she said she had dealt with enough."

Then Harry looked sort of sad, "I miss Mama," he said, then began sucking on his thumb.

"I miss her too," Severus said softly, kissing the top of Harry's head.

"I think that's enough of this sad drivel," Sirius said after they had their moment, "Maybe we should start discussing what's going to happen. Of course, we all know Harry can't go but to England, because Dumbledore will try to take him back to Petunia's. As for where Harry's going to have his school, I believe he should not go to Hogwarts when he reaches eleven otherwise Dumbledore will try to manipulate him from within the school walls."

"Then, where should he go?" Severus asked, "You are correct. Having him at Hogwarts will mean he's open for influence from Dumbledore. That's something we want to avoid after seeing what Dumbledore has done so far."

"I was going to say send him to Durmstrang. Although I know it is mainly a dark school, Harry should be fine. It's already been established that his real name is not Harry, but Corvinus. Mostly likely, Harry will be written down in the books as Corvinus Snape and not as Harry Potter," then they heard an audible yawn come from Harry's mouth.

After doing a quick 'tempus' spell, Severus found it was way past Harry's bedtime. "I think it's time for Harry to go to bed. It's been a very stressful day for him. After I put him down, we'll talk more about this," Severus said picking up his child.

"Natalie!" Sirius called, and a 'pop!' bounced off the four walls of the room.

"Yes, Master," asked the house-elf curtsying who was wearing a small dress with a floral pattern on it.

"Could you please show Severus where Harry will be sleeping for me," Sirius asked the small elf kindly.

"Yes, sir!" she said cheerfully, "If you'll follow me," she said to Severus leading him out of the room with Sylzaira trailing behind him.

* * *

When Severus had walked back into the room after putting Harry to bed for the night, Remus and Sirius were talking silently among themselves. Severus sat back down in his chair and took a sip of his tea that was still warm thanks to a warming charm that was a part of the china. Then, Severus sighed, "Lets get this over with shall we? The sooner we make these plans he sooner we can initiate them," he said.

Sirius agreed, "Do you agree with sending him to Durmstrang? You already know Harry might become a dark wizard thanks to Sylzaira," Sirius pondered.

"Yes, I know that, Black, but I would like to leave that decision to him. I do agree with sending him to Durmstrang. He will need to know how dark wizards fight if he so chooses to be allied with the light instead of the dark, so going to Durmstrang would prove to be an advantage for him. We'll have to send a letter to Durmstrang ahead of time requesting an acceptance letter whenever the time comes," then Severus rubbed his eyes, "Tomorrow I'll go to Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore that I accept his job posting. Somehow we'll work out the spell work to connect the portrait of my personal rooms to a two-way mirror, but I'll have to eat all meals at Hogwarts, or Dumbledore will become suspicious."

Sirius nodded, "I'll take my letter of resignation in to the Head Auror, tomorrow. Before I head to bed, I'll write it up. Of course, they'll be curious with why I'm resigning. The Head Auror knows me well, and he knows I'll soon become restless if I'm not doing something in my spare time," then he looked sad, "Of course, my reason will be that I need time to mourn which is true, because my partner was James. It just wouldn't feel right staying with the department without James there, and I doubt a new partner will fix much of anything," he said with a sad sigh.

Remus didn't really have to worry about anything like that very much. He was a known were-wolf and not many employers were willing to hire him. For the most part of the war, Remus did missions for Dumbledore. Usually, many of them had to deal with the were-wolf packs. Most of the missions he had to do were very dangerous, because if any of the pack Alphas wished, they could snap his neck, and Remus wouldn't come back alive. "I'll stay here with Harry tomorrow, while the two of you are out," Remus said softly after taking the last sip of his tea, "I think it's about time we went to bed," Remus said setting his empty tea-cup down on the tray.

Sirius nodded after finishing his tea and setting it down on the try as well, "I agree. It's getting rather late and I still have to write that letter."

Severus got up from the wing-back chair he was sitting in, stretched, and yawned, "Well, good night. Since, I'm going to have get ready to face Dumbledore tomorrow. After I get back from Hogwarts, I'll start searching for spells to enchant the portrait in front of the office, and to connect to a two-way mirror that I'll start keeping with me at all times. I believe it would be best for you to have one on hand here as well," he said, then he waved before heading to his room that was located close to his son's room.

After Severus had left, Remus and Sirius went into their own as well, saying their good nights to Harry before they retired.

* * *

The next morning, the three men and Harry had breakfast together in the manor dinning room before having such a busy day. While many of the men had many assortments of food on their plates, Harry happily munched on cereal. After everyone was finished with their meal, they went their separate ways. Before leaving, Severus knelt down in front of his son, "Be good for your uncle for me. Daddy has some business to take care of. After that I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay, child?" he said.

"'Kay Daddy," he agreed, then Severus kissed the top of his hair and flooed to Spinner's End before flooing to Hogwarts.

Next, Sirius left ruffling Harry's hair affectionately before kissing Remus on the cheek, "I'll be back soon," he said, then he stepped in through the floo, flooing to the British Ministry of Magic.

"I guess it's just you and me, cub," Remus said, "How about this, let's go outside and get some fresh air. Shall we?"

Harry smiled, "'Kay! What it look like outside here?" he asked.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" then he picked Harry up and they went outside with Sylzaira slithering behind them.

* * *

Severus flooed from Spinner's End to Hogwarts just in case Dumbledore had tried tracking his movements. Severus knew the British Ministry of Magic could track him within the country but they could not do so when he was flooing outside of Britain since the Ministry would need permission from the ministry of that country. So, as a way to throw Dumbledore off he flooed home since he knew Dumbledore had a lot of sway in the British Ministry. He knew Dumbledore could get whatever he wished from the British Ministry.

Severus looked around his "home"; the same place where he lived in his childhood. He never thought he would one day leave this place, let alone living in another country such as France. Then, Severus gathered up a few potion-brewing books he would need, but mostly for experimental brewing. Then, he gathered up all of the basic manuals he would need to teach to concepts for those who have never encountered potions before, and shrunk them then stowed them away in his robe pockets. Afterwards, he went through a basic check list in his head ticking off each item on his mental check list that he had already collected. Then, he looked around the old place for the last time, he knew he wouldn't miss this place. No, not at all. Then, he stepped into the fireplace, throwing the floo powder into the fireplace, and then flooed to Hogwarts after saying clearly, "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts."

Then with a '_woosh_', Severus appeared in Dumbledore's office, and came upon the scene of the old headmaster sitting at his desk with a contemplative look on his face. Dumbledore looked up at hearing the sound of the fireplace activating, and gave a warm, grandfatherly smile, "Hello, Severus," said the old man, "I'm assuming you are here to accept my Potion's Master position and Slytherin Head of House position?" asked the man.

Ha! As if he gave Severus much of a choice! Dumbledore more 'ordered' him to accept it than asking if he wished to take the positions, because the old man insisted he take the jobs to "watch over his fellow Slytherins," as he had stated so clearly. Dumbledore wanted him to be his inside ear for Slytherin house. He may act as if he trusted them as any of the other houses but that was all a façade. He never trusted any of them to begin with! The only reason he had anything to do with Severus was before of the Unbreakable Vow. If he didn't offer Dumbledore his services, he would die, and Severus couldn't have any of that since now there was a son in the picture.

"You assume correctly, Professor," he said lowly.

"Now now, Severus! Enough with this "Professor" nonsense! Please, call me Albus," Dumbledore insisted.

"Albus," Severus tried uncomfortably, "Where will my rooms be?" he asked pointedly.

"Please," Albus said with a smirk, "Follow me, my boy."

Once Severus was behind him, he gave a visible shiver of disgust as the man went on in his pointless drivel; he hated how the man always called people he favoured, "my boy". He always believed that such a term was reserved for James Potter. While still following Dumbledore, Severus was going through a mental check list in his head for the books his students would need for class. Severus knew he was sure he was going to hate this.

* * *

After ruffling Harry's hair, Sirius stepped into the fireplace and flooed to the British Ministry. Stepping out of one of the ministry's many fireplaces, Sirius made his way from the atrium to the elevator, and said his destination. He was going to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to hand in his resignation to the Head Auror. Once the elevator gave a '_ting_!' and announced his destination in an accented-voice, after the doors opened Sirius stepped out into the department and headed straight to his superior's office, and abruptly knocked on the heavy, dark wooden door. He heard an, "Enter!" and opened the door.

At his desk, his superior Rufus Scrimgeour sat while shifting through paperwork. Then, he looked up, "Ah. Black, what is it I can do for you, today?" he asked while signing an auror's report then placing it in the out box.

"I have come to hand in my resignation, sir," he said holding out an envelope containing his formal resignation.

To this Scrimgeour stopped writing and looking up at Sirius, "Resignation? Why would you want to resign, Black? You're one of the departments best!"

"It just wouldn't feel right staying with the department after James had passed, sir. The reason why I joined the aurors was because of James. We did everything together, and now that's he's gone it just doesn't feel right staying, sir," Sirius mumbled solemnly.

"That's understandable," Scrimgeour said taking off his spectacles and cleaning them with button down shirt, "Well, if you ever with to come back to work for the department, we'll always have an opening waiting for you," then he stood up and held out his hand to shake Sirius' behind his desk and Sirius shook it firmly.

"You'll be missed, Black."

"Thank you, sir," he said, "Good bye."

Scrimgeour nodded to him and as Sirius left his office, he went back to shifting through paperwork and reports.

* * *

References and Such

Yggdrasil – refers to the tree of life in Norse Mythology. It was said that the tree was so massive it existed in many realms and worlds. It is believed that Yggdrasil was a giant Ash since the Ash is one of the largest trees in the forest and can be seen above all of the other trees.

Corvinus - Latin name meaning Raven.

Alwyn – Welsh name meaning 'friend of elves'

Morningstar – Dark family directly related to Salazar Slytherin. It is said that the name 'Lucifer' means morning star and was directly based off of an advisor of the Persian empire. (I'm not basing anything off of Christianity or anything like that. This is a family of my own making as Ravensdale is as well)

Ara – name of a Latin constellation meaning 'alter'; was a seer from the Black family

Ragnarök – The Norse version of Armageddon that roughly translates to "the doom of the gods" where it is said the fire giant will make Yggdrasil catch fire.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry for not posting in ages. Life has sort of taken me by the reins at the moment. I hope none of you have given up on me already, since it's been a year or so since I last posted. The third chapter is currently in production/being pre-written. I've realized that some of the story needs some re-writing. How Harry speaks is a nice example. Mostly, at the moment I'm just trying to work up the motivation to write again. I've seen that some of you have added Frozen Oceans to your alerts. Since I've been seeing issues cropping up with FF. net's TOS, any planned lemons will **not** be posted on ff. net. Instead, I will be posting them on Adult fan fiction. net under the same pen name and the same title. I'm only doing this for the simple fact that I do not want this story taken down. So, I'm extremely sorry for the wait! Please forgive me!

Hoping to gather up the plot bunnies and to finish the next chapter and post it!

Ta ta~!

~Hikari Ice Angel


End file.
